


Christmas Trees

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem about Christmas. Enjoy, read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Trees

Christmas tree brings the smell of pine into the house  
Christmas tree is decorated with ornaments  
Christmas tree is filled with light


End file.
